


如果kylux是医学博士生……

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: 救命，上次梦到司机在实验室，我一个没忍住写了一个kylux的实验室AU。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，剧毒。





	1. Chapter 1

一、  
Kylo的黑色卫衣很蠢，Hux想，因为他的胸太大了吧。实验服胸口那粒扣子很努力地绷在那——为这个细致的关注，Hux恨不得咬自己的舌头。  
他盯着电脑屏幕中的文献已经半个小时了，其实他的注意力全在实验台那边的Kylo身上。这个新来的博士研究生实在是各方面都让人讨厌——除了他的身材。

Hux回过神假装敲了几下键盘，不让在他身后收拾书包的Mitaka发现他在发呆。

啪，扯下乳胶手套的声音——Kylo的手很大，带L号的手套还是很紧，Hux在上次带他熟悉实验室器材的时候就注意到了。他绿色的眼睛越过电脑和实验台悄悄地瞄了一眼在脱实验服的那个人——真要命，摘口罩的时候他耳边的卷发颤了一下。

实验室的人稀稀疏疏的走了个干净，他们是不敢叫Hux一起去吃饭的。这个读研期间就发了多篇核心期刊的大师兄总是颐指气使，却又实在能力出众，让人没办法相处。

“嘿，去吃饭吗？”

“不了” 

话出口Hux想抽自己一巴掌，他实在太习惯拒绝别人的邀请了，以至于还没有过脑子，他就拒绝了这个他内心一百万想去的请求。  
“我这几篇文献没看完。” Hux表面毫无波澜地撒了谎，他根本还没开始看。

“随你的便。” Kylo套上了黑色羽绒服出去了。

他一定很讨厌我，Hux想。

二、  
“做得不错，这个少突胶质细胞的课题我觉得很有价值，临时安排你换了导师也是觉得我这里有更合适你这个项目的环境……”  
Kylo在组会上做完报告，听着Snoke的点评，其他人没人敢说话，他是Snoke刚挖过来的得意门生，Snoke正指着他手头这个课题发篇高分SCI。尽管如此，在报告时Kylo还是紧张，面对一大群人他总是紧张，哪怕他做了充分准备而且剩下的人都不如他。哦，有个人不是。  
果然，就在Kylo要放松下来的时候，那个人开口了。看到那双绿色的眼睛，Kylo再次紧张起来，他能感觉到后背上痒痒得滑下一滴汗珠。

“我觉得还是存在一些问题的。第一，他那个免疫荧光的照片，背景太高了，而且和我们的实验条件不一样，这就存在无关变量的控制问题，还是需要换这边的二抗重新做一遍。” Hux轻轻甩了一下笔，他手里的笔记本上密密麻麻得写了一堆东西。

“那个不是背景，而是MBP本来染的就是轴突，会导致大面积的红色。” Kylo扭过身面向Snoke说道，和Hux的对视让人太有压力。

“那种荧光图片根本上不了文章，同样是MBP，我保证能染的更好。第二，重复数太少，n=5根本不能说明问题。”  
“我刚刚说了，那个只是定性的初步试验。”  
“还有他根本不会使用我们的电生理仪器，平时砸碎点试管烧杯什么的就算了，电生理可不是闹着玩的。”  
“你根本就是在故意找……”

“够了！” Snoke非常不耐烦。Hux是他科学院的老朋友的儿子，也确实有些能力，实验室的一般运营平时都会交给他管理。但是Kylo的能力和手上这个课题也是难得才挖过来。  
“那不如你们一起做这个课题。”

“什么？” Kylo和Hux同时叫出来。

“你们的课题合并一下，本来就都是做少胶细胞的。Hux你教一下Kylo使用电生理，Kylo带Hux去实验中心熟悉一下你在做的行为学实验。”  
“可是……”  
“够了，今天组会就到这里吧，我后头还有个会。” Snoke站起身走了。

看着Hux追出去的背影，Kylo想，他一定很讨厌我。

三、  
“你动了我的计时器和烧杯！” 合作的第一天就以Kylo怒气冲冲地走近Hux的办公桌开始。

每当Kylo在实验室的时候，Hux发现自己的一部分注意力就会莫名其妙地被带走，这种非自愿的关注让他发现了Kylo几乎神经质的迷信——离心10分钟的操作非要9：59秒；一分钟的孵育时间非要1分20秒；细胞间的便利贴非要黄色的纸；自己的烧杯不与人共用；每个周五下午不做实验，最搞笑的是，笔记本封面贴了一张他姥爷的照片。

“孵育时间不是1分20秒。” 他不满 Kylo 霸道地在他的（大写加粗）实验室拥有那么多特权，“还有烧杯是实验室的，不是你的。”

“Snoke说过我可以有自己的器材，你根本不懂！我他妈这周的实验全毁了！” Kylo咆哮起来有点吓人。

“你不觉得一个在做科学研究的人有这么多迷信的讲究是很可笑的事情吗？如果我们要合作，你就不能把你的臭毛病带进我的实验。” Hux故作冷静得站起来又有些后悔，因为他比对方矮了半个头。

Kylo半低着头怒视着他，张了张嘴像是想反驳什么，但是两个人站起来几乎鼻尖贴笔尖的距离让Hux以为他们是要接吻。

在Kylo摔门出去之后，Hux瘫回椅子上，我烦死那个大鼻子神棍了，他想。

四、

“天啊，他们就不能换个地方吵吗。” Phasma接过咖啡，“动物房里我还有几只孕鼠等着产仔呢，Mitaka你去给你两个师兄说一下，让他们出去吵。”  
“啊？师姐……”刚给大家买完咖啡回来的Mitaka实在不愿意去招惹那两个魔头。  
“快去吧。今天好像吵的不是什么大事，就是之前配种的老鼠死了。”

为什么要我去，Mitaka无奈地拖着步子挪去动物房，差点撞到怒气冲天从里面出来的Hux，Hux瞪着他，翻了个白眼，推开他走了。

“师……师兄……” Mitaka越过门，看见Kylo喘着粗气支在实验台上，“Phasma师姐说……那个……动物房需要安静……”

“滚蛋！” Kylo扒了自己的实验服摔在地上。

Mitaka抖了一抖，差点挪不开步子，逃似的退了出去。

细胞被污染，配种的转基因老鼠死掉，药品过期，数据丢失，结果不显著……自从两个人开始合作几乎天天都要吵架。Kylo不耐烦地扯着乳胶手套，该死的东西因为汗水紧紧沾在手上，然后由于撕扯而碎裂了。“Fuck.” 看着湿漉漉的手指，他不知道为什么想起了刚刚跟他吵架的那张嘴。

我烦死那个红毛纳粹了，Kylo把手套摔进垃圾桶的时候想。

五、  
“OHMYFUCKINGGOOOOOOOD!”   
在外间记录数据的Kylo听到Hux的尖叫冲进了暗室。

“Jesus Fucking Fuck！It bit me! Fuck！”   
黑暗中Kylo一手握住了Hux乱抖的手腕，一手打开了灯。

没错，把模式动物从小鼠（mouse）换成大鼠（rat）是故意想整Hux，把他一个人撂在暗室里做水迷宫实验也是他的主意，谁让Hux在电生理以及其他各个方面都不停得给自己找麻烦。互相找茬本来就是这两个月他们的相处模式，但是Hux被大鼠咬就不是Kylo所期待的了。

“Fuck！这他妈全怪你！” Hux的乳胶手套被咬透，刚刚慌乱中的甩动让鲜血沾满了他半个手掌。  
“怪我？谁让你他妈不带线手套。”Kylo根本没意识到自己正捧着Hux的双手。  
“这里面本来就看不见！带线手套我根本抓不住那个畜生！” 借着暗室里一个昏黄的灯泡两个人凑过去努力地想看见伤口有多大。  
“你根本就是故意把我撂在这，故意把实验动物换成大鼠，故意找我的麻烦……” Hux激动地说着直到他意识到Kylo正牵着他的手把他拉出了暗室。

Kylo也像是才回过神似地发现对方停止了喋喋不休，他回过头看了一眼，脚步却没有停止。Hux好像是第一次在他面前这么失态，以往不管两个人如何吵，Hux似乎总是占理的那方，冷漠平静地说出能噎死人的话。现在他一丝不苟的红发都垂了两缕在额前反而让人觉得不习惯。他本以为Hux会甩开他的手，既然他没有，Kylo也不打算放开。

冲掉鲜血，止血，擦碘伏，简易包扎，整个一套实验室标准自救程序下来谁也没说话。两个人坐在圆桌边，Kylo自顾自地给Hux包扎，Hux也任由Kylo握着他的手。

 

“那个，大鼠的行为学数据是会好一点。”

“什么？” Hux用好的那只手捋了一下他的头发，差点被Kylo憋了半天闷声说的第一句话气笑了。

“我并不是故意找你的麻烦。” Kylo低头并不看他。

“是吗，那是谁把一个新手和兔子一样大的红眼睛老鼠撂在暗室里，是谁坚持要我每天给十五笼老鼠铲屎称重。”

“那是因为你先动了我的笔记本和计时器，把我的数据贬得一文不值！” Kylo抬起头来，Hux很快就耗尽了他的愧疚。很好，吵架才是他们的常态不是吗。

“那是因为你迷信的可笑，而且谁会把姥爷的照片放在笔记本封面上。”  
“那不干你的事，你这个自大的控制狂。不知道是谁刚刚差点哭出来。”

Hux的舌头打了结，为刚才的软弱在心里把自己骂了一百八十遍，“那我真是祝你一个人的电生理实验顺利，不要在下次组会的时候一点结果也没有。”  
“那么也祝你一个人的行为学实验顺利。” Kylo朝着Hux起身离去的背影回了一句。


	2. Chapter 2

一、  
是不是所有医学院该死的楼梯间都没有窗户，Hux的脸被按在墙上的时候他想。

前一秒的惊慌失措，居然在他感受到熟悉的气味和温度后，烟消云散。

他任由那个人把他按在墙上，贴着他的身子，解他的腰带。脑子里被太多质问占满甚至想不起来继续挣扎或者以他的伶牙俐齿去回骂欺辱他的人。什么时候变成了这样的关系？又是在什么时候居然习以为常？该死，电梯迟迟不来就该多等一会，为什么要走黑漆漆的楼梯间？这个混蛋又是怎么突然冒出来的？该死，怎么会在知道身后的人是他后反而不害怕了？今天不该在组会的时候又和他吵架，混蛋，他活该！我也活该……

“怎么了，刚刚将军的嘴不是在Snoke 面前很能说？”   
将军是实验室里给Hux的外号，因为他行动做派总是高傲冷淡得仿佛自己统帅千军。 Kylo松开按在他脑后的手转到前面捏过他的下巴，用整个身体把他压在墙上。楼道里的声控灯已经灭了，一片黑暗中，Hux被迫转过脸 ，他闷闷地哼了一声，不知道为什么，他觉得他看得见Kylo的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“放……放开我。” 那只大手在他的内裤外面揉蹭，Hux觉得这么快起了反应很丢人，“幼……幼稚！” 他试着推着墙壁想要抵开Kylo，反而被压得更紧，还换来了Kylo用胯部恶意的一顶，“嗯……”

“那你公报私仇就不幼稚？” Kylo在他的耳边吹着气。他想如果再大点声让楼道里的灯再亮起来，肯定能看到Hux的脸是红的。将军，起初他听到实验室的人在背后这么叫这个纳粹他还觉得很贴切，但是现在，他觉得很好笑。明明每次都这么快就起反应，嘴上却从来不肯松一句。几次下来，Kylo甚至怀疑Hux是不是故意在人前与他争吵，让他生气，好让自己在各种没人的地方来堵他，向他报复。

“放……放开！有，有人……” 果然楼下传来了脚步声和嬉戏声。Hux觉得他甚至都看到了楼下不知道是一层还是两层的灯光亮了起来。

然而剧烈挣扎的Hux突然僵住了。

Kylo Ren轻轻地叼住了他的耳朵。

Kylo吮吸着他的耳廓，耳垂，舔他的耳后，刚刚胡作非为的手却在帮他拉拉链，系腰带。在故意系紧了一个腰带上的孔后，Kylo故意很响地嘬了一下Hux的耳垂，然后伸手拍了一下墙面，才彻底把他放开。

灯亮的时候，Hux猛地转身，直视了Kylo一秒就把他推开往楼下走——楼下的人走近了。  
来不及考虑自己是不是脸红，腰带是不是难受，走路姿势是不是奇怪，Hux努力装作一脸镇定的和那几个嬉闹的低年级生擦肩而过。

二、

Hux啜着杯子里冷掉的咖啡，眼神却没有聚焦在面前的电脑上，按照他的计划和实验安排，上个月这篇论文就该送去审稿，却到现在连数据都没有处理完。愚蠢的Kylo Ren 和他愚蠢的……总之，Kylo频繁地打乱他的计划，Hux不可能允许这种情况再继续下去——只是互利关系而已。打定主意他决定心安理得的留下来加班。

 

Kylo Ren用沾着润滑液的手指进入他的时候，Hux觉得自己是疯了才真的留下来加班。God，他甚至带着乳胶手套，那该死的L码的紧紧的蓝色乳胶手套。

“Fuck you! Kylo!”  
“Go ahead. Try to stand up.”  
Kylo恶意地弯曲手指，Hux半仰起的上身再次趴倒在办公桌上。实验室的空调温度开得不低，但Hux还是觉得整个下半身都冷，可能是因为Kylo这次比原来都粗暴得多，他看着眼前乱七八糟地桌面，有些涣散得想着今天的图表又没做完。

 

刚刚Kylo带着热咖啡进来的时候，Hux站起来靠在桌边让他离开，义正言辞地解释了论文进度的落后问题并澄清他们只是疏解荷尔蒙的炮友关系——换来了现在他被死死压在桌子上。贴着肚子的笔记本电脑有些凉。

“你不是说——多——巴——胺？” Kylo现在只想把这个没良心的小婊子艹晕在他每天郑重其事的破桌子上。很好，被大鼠咬伤替你包扎的时候是我误解，晚上被锁在实验动物中心找到你的时候是我误解，一起熬夜肝数据睡塌那张行军床是我误解——很好，炮友。

Kylo进得又快又急，Hux只觉得头皮发麻，死死的抓住桌角不放，其实不太疼，只是难受。

“你不是要处理数据？” Kylo见他不说话，只是闷闷地受着，更加生气，弯下身去抱起他的腿弯，退几步坐在了Hux的办公椅上，刮擦过敏感部位，终于引得Hux尖叫一声，但只是一下，Hux就又咬着唇不出声了。“处理啊，别耽误了实验进度。”  
Kylo 拉着桌面把转椅挪过去，打开Hux的笔记本，恶意地向上顶了顶胯。

Hux闷哼，想转过头去瞪他，却被充盈感噎得没有力气，只能赌气颤抖着输入了开机密码。Kylo温热的手隔着乳胶手套游移进他的衬衫，把残余的润滑液擦在他肚子上，慢慢挪到上面捏了捏他的左胸，Hux发出一声呜咽，只觉得神经一路又痒又麻地把信号传递到了下体。

电脑桌面很干净，只有一些文档和图片，壁纸是纯黑色的。哼，这种自私的人电脑桌面自然和他的心一样是空的。Kylo握住他的腰，把他的屁股抬起来，用性器磨蹭他的入口，然后再次缓缓地滑进去。Hux咬紧牙，两只手肘都支在黑色的酚醛树脂桌面上维持平衡。他知道Kylo想干什么，但是自己却奇怪的不想让他停下来。

“上次说哪张图不好？PVN脑区的这张？” Kylo把座位移得离桌面更近，把Hux牢牢得夹在桌沿和自己的胸膛之间，捞过鼠标随意点开了软件ImageJ。Hux的脖子都开始泛红，红色的头发软软地散了几缕在额前晃着，被汗水浸湿，他抓住桌沿想推开身后的束缚，可是手上已经使不上力气，只好接过鼠标，颤抖着点开了open file。刚在一堆让人眼晕的荧光图片中挑了几张，Kylo就动了起来，Hux手中的鼠标滑了出去，差点整个人都扑在电脑上。

“唔……不行，放开……Kylo……” 

“好的，好的，你继续。” Kylo牵起嘴角，把鼠标放回他手里，只虚虚地拢着他，真的不动了，但是故意挪动了膝盖，把他的两条腿挂在自己腿上分的更开，并且稍微举高，让他只能脚尖沾地。

“你……” Hux的裤子挂在一只脚踝上，心里把他骂了一万遍，却忘了自己随时可以叫停这场游戏。这个姿势进得太深，注意力根本没办法集中到什么图片上，Hux颤抖地调整着图片的灰度值，觉得自己眼前也快要出现黑灰的眩晕， 腰开始发软似的往后倒。

Kylo轻轻地嗤笑一声，炙热地气息顺着Hux松垮的衬衫领子洒进去，Hux觉得后背上的汗毛都竖了起来。

“你……” 你还不如动呢。Hux咬着嘴怎么也不肯说出请求的话，索性自己踮着脚尖，按着桌面想慢慢抬起来。  
Kylo却不允许，摁住他的腹部往下压，他也早已忍不住，只是这种程度也没能让Hux求饶，看来自己在他心里还不如那张图表。可能一开始就不如那张图表，这个该死的婊子。 

“欠操。” Kylo 握住Hux的前端，使劲揉搓了几下，他的手上全是汗，只好在Hux的腹前解了一半乳胶手套，拿起来塞到Hux嘴里，让他咬住自己好退出来。潮湿的手掌再次覆上Hux的性器，和刚才隔着手套的温热触感完全不一样。

“嗯啊……你！” Hux低着头，汗珠从鼻梁上滴下来，“你就……动吧。” 等得太久，Hux觉得整个脊柱都开始从下到上的发麻。

“Fuck YOU, Huxy.”   
Kylo咬着他的耳朵沉沉地说道。终于等到他松口，Kylo满意地开始向上挺动，他黑色卫衣里的T恤几乎全部湿透。

Hux全身都在颤抖，咬着嘴唇也开始压抑不住的呻吟，他捂住自己的嘴——深夜里实验楼虽然没有什么人，但还是可能有路过的保安。可是在前后夹击下，Hux的视线早已找不到焦点，手也不久就再次垂下来。他大口的喘着气，努力让自己保持清醒。

在Kylo几次大力地擦过他的前列腺后，Hux突然向前倒去，死死地按住桌面，过了几秒身子才停止僵硬。他射在了Kylo手里。

Kylo把他翻过来，抱起整个上半身都放在桌面上，解开他的衬衫，把手上的精液擦在他的肚子上。“不知道刚刚这个剂量的多巴胺将军是不是满意？” 看着眼泪滑了一脸的Hux，Kylo是很满意。

再进去的时候，Kylo很想俯下身去吻这个终于不再带刺的混蛋，终于还是忍住了。

三、

Hux其实心里对自己最近的生活很满意——效率高的时候写论文，效率低的时候激怒一下Kylo就可以得到最棒的性事，内啡肽和多巴胺的完美结合。他端着牛奶从早餐店出来，深吸一口早春还略略有些凉的空气。虽然Kylo是个混蛋，但是至少是个合他胃口的床伴，最近除了睡眠不足有些疲惫也没什么不好的。

周末实验室人不多， Hux心情舒畅地坐在座位上写了一两个小时的Discussion，起身去厕所打算排泄掉他早上喝的一杯牛奶和一杯咖啡。

 

被迫跪在隔间里为Kylo口的时候Hux还是没想明白最近到底又怎么惹了他。  
他从前以为半推半就只是一种游戏，如果想要挣脱也完全没问题。现在他没有心情做游戏，想要离开，才正经的发现两个人的力量悬殊——被Kylo抓住手腕抵在墙上没办法挣脱；去踢他会被捉住脚腕放倒；现在他的颧骨上可能已经出了血，因为刚刚挨了一拳。

“你是不是以为什么事情都可以由着你？” Kylo揪着他的头发问道。Hux被噎得喘不上气咸腥的味道让他的胃里翻江倒海，就在他决定要咬嘴里横冲直撞的混蛋的时候，Kylo撤了出来，在红色的gui头和Hux红色的嘴唇间牵出了一条银丝。

事情超出Hux的控制，他不喜欢。他努力集中了涣散的精神，抬起眼瞪着对方。

又是这样冰冷的眼神，所以一切都是骗局？吸引自己然后悄悄偷走手里的课题——这个丧心病狂的混蛋的电脑里论文都快写好了，第一作者是他自己。Kylo第一次在怒火里品出一丝绝望。

“放开我！你到底在发什么疯！ ”Hux吐掉嘴里多余的唾液，不得不把双手撑在坐便器后面的墙上才能维持平衡，他被迫张开双腿背对着Ren。“啊……！”  
没有前戏不可能进的去，Hux觉得痛感直冲到头皮，整个人都瑟缩了一下。Kylo还是换了手指，但是仍然疼。他不知道Kylo发了什么疯，他只知道这种关系已经超过了自己的底线，就绝对不可能再继续下去。这只能是最后一次。Hux低头向上扯了扯自己的衣领，咬在嘴里。  
等到Hux刚刚在胀痛和刺痛中捕捉到少许一纵即逝的痒感的时候，Kylo就进来了。还是他一贯被惹生气后的横冲直撞。只是这次真的毫无理由，Hux咬着衣领默默地承受了几下，还是忍不住松了口。

“到底……嗯……怎么……了？”他转过头去问。

Kylo掐住他的腰，想说什么讥讽的话，可是看到对方汗津津的额头上沾上了几缕碎发，就好像说不出口了。他低头默默地整个撤出来再慢慢地压回去，悄悄看到那个人皱了眉，才开了口，“我看到你电脑里的论文了，” Kylo用两个拇指把他的屁股向外掰一点好让自己进得更深，“你以为Snoke可能让你成为第一作者吗？”

啊，原来是这个原因。呵，蠢货。

冷淡、骄傲、鄙夷、嘲讽，Kylo从前在Hux的眼睛里看到过很多东西——但是在现在这种场合下哪一种都不应该出现。混蛋。

“所以一开始你就是故意的是吗。”Kylo用前臂卡在Hux的小腹，几乎把他半抱着举了起来，终于看到对方眼中略闪过一丝慌乱。他要打破这个人坚冰似的虚假外壳，暴露出里面那个软弱的魅魔。

Hux觉得小腹发酸，膀胱在Kylo加速的撞击下不停地宣誓着存在感。  
“不行……Ren……啊……” Hux支在墙上的手滑了一下，导致他几乎整个人的重量都落在Kylo压着他小腹的那只胳膊上。这一下让他不得不集中了所有的精神才让压力止步于海绵体，但是整个身体都好像要冲破头皮飞出去，他涨红着脸，“放……放开我……”。

Kylo才想起来这个人到厕所来的初衷，他放慢了速度，每次只慢慢地在前列腺后面慢慢地按过去。突然放慢的速度和被松开束缚的小腹，终于让Hux找回了呼吸，涌上脸的血也慢慢的下去了些，但还是难受，他仰着头，眼泪不自觉地泛了上来。随着一下一下折磨似的慢慢顶擦，氧气开始稀薄，泪珠也一颗颗地砸下来。

直到旁边隔间里穿来冲水的声音。

Hux睁大了眼睛，盯着墙面上的一点污渍，好像全世界除了那个黑点都是刺目的空白——他尿了出来。

 

Kylo心烦意乱地走到楼道里，听见里面传来呕吐的声音。混蛋，如果这么反感，一开始就不应该打这种主意。

Hux虚弱地蹲坐在地上，朝Kylo走的方向吐了口唾沫。蠢货，再也不想见到他，一开始就不应该做同一个课题。

 

四、

Hux在医院看到Kylo的身影差点拔了点滴的针头，抱着电脑就跑。

Kylo忍了三天才跑去问Phasma Hux去哪儿了，所以导致他来校医院的时候，Hux已经差不多好全了。他皱着眉头在Hux身边坐下，明显地感觉到对方身体僵了一下。

5分钟，10分钟，15分钟，Hux只是盯着电脑，Kylo只是盯着鞋尖。小护士来拔针头的时候，被两个黑着脸的男人吓了一跳。

走开。别跟着我。Hux在生气，不情愿做先开口的那一个，只好在心里一遍一遍默念咒骂。直到自己的公寓楼下。  
Kylo在医院没想好说什么。现在他们在冷风里对视了十几秒，Kylo还是没想好说什么。Hux转身上楼，他就又默默跟在后面。

“Ouch！”  
“你到底跟着我干什么。”拿门夹人的凶手终于开了口。  
Kylo揉了揉胸，挤进门去，“来码论文。”他卸下书包。

前两天Kylo一头雾水地收到Snoke写了修改意见的邮件。他根本没给Snoke发过论文，虽然里面的Result部分是他写的，但是那是在上一次和Hux吵架之前发给Hux的。Kylo细细读完那篇第一作者署名是他的论文，里面的思路只用了他们所有实验的一部分数据——所以Hux偷偷把文章拆成了两份。

打不过他。Hux气得脑仁疼。没错，让他们俩合作，如果只投一篇5分的文章，Snoke是绝对不可能把一作给Hux，所以Hux熬了几天把所有实验思路整理成两条线，又设计补充实验，确保Kylo为第一作者的文章可行，他才能从里面抠出来一篇自己的论文。连着半个月的睡眠不足和体力透支让他病倒打了三天吊针，现在罪魁祸首抱着他的论文站在自己的公寓里还赶不出去。

“那你慢慢码吧！”Hux索性坐下来把自己这两天写了一半的论文发给了Kylo，然后反锁了卧室的门。

 

Hux睡醒的时候外面天已经黑了，手机提醒有一份三分钟前的未读邮件。他裹着毯子打开门，Kylo就站在外面。  
“你写完了？” 客厅里没有开灯。  
“你读读看。” Kylo把电脑递给他。

果然桌面也是姥爷的照片。

Hux抱着电脑推开他，打开冰箱给自己倒了一杯牛奶放进微波炉，在餐桌上读了一会儿。Kylo一直抱着胸靠在墙上看着他。被盯得发毛，Hux喝完牛奶又起身走到客厅，盘腿坐到了沙发上，Kylo自然又跟了过去。

“Well，思路是差不多，但是文法还……”

Kylo 吻了他。Hux瞪大了眼睛。

蜻蜓点水的一吻让Hux把准备好的刻薄全部憋回了肚子里。“I’m so sorry.”Kylo的声音听起来有点沙哑。Hux清了清嗓子，“You should be.”，他诧异自己居然已经不再生气。昏暗的客厅里两个人唇间的空气好像慢慢变得凝重，吸引他们再次缩小距离。  
不同于他们上次在实验室的行军床上的亲吻那样充满战争意味，这个绵长又温柔的吻，以Hux有点喘不上气告终，Kylo小心翼翼地拢着他好像他喘了几下就会碎掉一样。 

Hux突然明白了Kylo的眼睛为什么在黑暗里好像还是亮晶晶的。在两个人谁先开口说什么蠢话之前，Hux揪住了Kylo的衣领再次吻了他。Kylo则让这个吻从舌尖蔓延到嘴角，下颌，脖子，锁骨，两只手也尽量轻得解开他的衬衫和腰带。

“啊……” 叹息似的轻轻一声，却是Hux以前很少允许自己发出的声音。Kylo趴在他胸口松开了乳尖，低低地笑了，他想听见更多Hux的声音。

 

五、

Kylo的黑色T恤很蠢，Hux想，一定是因为他的胸太大了。实验服胸口那粒扣子很努力地绷在那——Hux好奇有没有其他人也细致地关注到这一点。  
他盯着电脑屏幕中的文献已经半个小时了，其实他的注意力全在实验台那边的Kylo身上。这个合作的博士研究生实在是各方面都让人讨厌——包括他的身材——总是会压得自己不能动弹。

Hux回过神假装敲了几下键盘，不让在他身后收拾书包的Mitaka发现他在发呆。

啪，扯下乳胶手套的声音——Kylo的手很大，带L号的手套还是很紧，Hux很生气全实验室就Kylo最废手套。他绿色的眼睛越过电脑和实验台悄悄地瞄了一眼在脱实验服的那个人——真要命，摘口罩的时候他耳边的卷发颤了一下。

实验室的人稀稀疏疏的走了个干净，照例是没有人敢叫Hux一起去吃饭的，大半年下来也没有人敢叫Kylo。

“看进去了多少文献。” Kylo走过来，弯下腰微笑着凑在他耳边吹着气。  
“一点也没有。” Hux笑着躲开了。

啪嗒一声书本落地的声音让两个人同时回过头来。

Mitaka 手足无措地捡起地上的书，“不是……师兄……”，要命，Phasma师姐让他回来帮忙放书，“我……我什么也没看到……” 

（完）

番外、  
Hux趴在床角翻着文献，“你妈的实验室又发文章了。”  
Kylo：“……你怎么骂人呢。”  
（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈最后这个是我胡写的，要是实验室AU的话，Kylo肯定也是从妈妈的实验室跑出来的吧hhhhhhhhh）


End file.
